


Sangue de Dragão

by carolzocas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, dramione - Freeform, i love them, tradução
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolzocas/pseuds/carolzocas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Draco e a Hermione não têm uma conversa na biblioteca. Não mesmo. Até porque eles não gostam um do outro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue de Dragão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelfth Use Of Dragon's Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60582) by Wonderland Toy. 



> Disclamier: Nenhumas das personagens me pertence, infelizmente. São todas da J. e Warner Bros. E o enredo pertence à Wonderland Toy
> 
> Nota da Autora: É isto que acontece depois de várias noites mal dormidas, eu não tenho sono para ir para a cama, e depois fico com privação do sono. Resumindo, lol, yolo, let's live and let's die. Vou parar porque preciso de dormir. :D

**Sangue de Dragão**

_O 12º e mais obscuro uso para o sangue de Dragão é..._

Hermione olhou para o pergaminho em desânimo. Onze usos para o sangue de Dragão. Depois de 3 horas de pesquisa e um monte de bolachas de chocolate ela continuava presa naquele ponto, o 12º uso para o sangue de Dragão.

Ela olhou de relance para o outro lado da mesa, a pessoa que lá estava não era o seu ideal parceiro de pesquisa e suspirou. Tempo de admitir a derrota.

"Se,"começou ela, ao olhar fixamente para o retrato velho que estava na parede oposta "estivesse aqui alguém que não fosse Slytherin, eu perguntaria a essa pessoa se ela sabia o 12º uso para o sangue de Dragão."

Draco sorriu com desdém. (O que não teve nada a ver com ela, porque ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse nela. O sítio onde ele se senta não tinha nada a ver com ninguém.)

"Se alguém duma linhagem mais adequada me perguntasse isso,"respondeu Draco, com os olhos fixos no livro, "eu diria que o sangue de Dragão é usado para animar imagens, como quadros e fotografias. E depois recomendaria a leitura da página 265 deste livro." Um massivo livro de couro bateu na mesa.

A conversa (que não era uma conversa) terminou vencida O silêncio da biblioteca era apenas interrompido pelo sussurro das folhas e o roçar da pena de Hermione no pergaminho. Ela pigarreou.

"Se eu tivesse acabado de receber ajuda, eu agradeceria pois a informação havia sido muito útil. Porém como não está ninguém neste mesa com quem eu falaria, o sentimento é desperdiçado."

"Assim como eu nunca ajudaria um nascido trouxa, eu também nunca teria a oportunidade de lhe dizer, de nada." Disse, ao fazer uma pausa, brincando com a sua pena. "Hipoteticamente, porém, se aqui estivesse alguém de uma casa e linhagem aceitável eu perguntaria a essa pessoa se ela me emprestaria o mais recente livro de Terry, pergunta esta que eu, naturalmente, nunca faria, pois não leio autores Trouxas."

"A minha cópia do livro hipoteticamente mencionado estaria a ir na direção do hipotético orador, desde que ele não fosse um pequeno furão preconceituoso"

"Eu agradeceria a quem me teria emprestado, desde que essa pessoa não fosse uma Sabe Tudo de cabelo armado. E em troca daria o 'Último dos Moicanos'"

"Se alguém me emprestasse esse livro, eu estaria a sorrir de prazer porque há séculos que ando à procura de uma cópia. Mas, infelizmente, não há ninguém nesta mesa com quem eu falaria."

"Eu nunca teria esta conversa hipotética, nem leria livros de autores trouxas, tudo isto é absurdamente ridículo, e nunca aconteceria."

"Claro."

"Naturalmente."

A Biblioteca estava, de novo, silenciosa. Na secretária, a Madame Pince continuou a catalogar e ignorar as duas pessoas ao canto que estavam a ler romances e a fingir que não estavam a partilhar um pacote de bolachas de chocolate.

 


End file.
